The mainstay rig is an improvement of standing rig contained in claim 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 2,015,000 to Beringer issued Sep. 17, 1935. In mainstay rig, the mainmast of Beringer patent is replaced with a mainstay, and backstay of Beringer patent is eliminated.
The mainstay rig retains auxiliary mast and forestay of Beringer patent. Mainstay rig can be distinguished from other rigs in that mainstay rig has an aftmost stay which is upright or nearly upright, and a sloping mast. Mainstay rig has broader application and is not limited to proportions, sail number, nor sail placements contained in Beringer's claims. Mainstay rig can be further distinguished by additional elements recited below and in the appended claims.
Herein, longitudinal means a fore and aft direction, or nominal direction of vehicle travel; specifically a direction along or parallel to vehicle centerline.
Herein, lateral means a sideways direction, specifically a direction perpendicular to both vehicle centerline and upright.
Herein, upright, when used in regard to water vehicles coincides with vertical when vehicle is at normal trim in still water and calm air; and in regard to other vehicles coincides with vertical when vehicle is normally loaded at rest on a firm, horizontal surface.
Herein, vehicle means, but is not limited to: a boat, sailboat, catboat, lugboat, sloop, cutter, ketch, schooner, yawl, multihull, catamaran, trimaran, proa, iceboat, landsailer, sandsailer, railcar, and sled; including any part which is permanently or temporarily attached in a fixed or moveable manner to vehicle; and which part may be, but is not limited to: backstay tensioner, beam, block, bobkin, bow, bowsprit, bulkhead, car, chainplate, clamp, crosspiece, deck, doghouse, foot, frame, fuselage, gear, gusset, hull, hydraulic tensioning device, keel, partner, plank, plate, post, sheet, spar, sprit, step, strapping, tab, tabernacle, terminal, timber, track, transom, truck, trunk, tube, turnbuckle, or yard.